SN Drabbles & Ficlets
by Patto-san
Summary: Kumpulan drabble yang dibuat dadakan. Hasilnya yah... gitu deh ;D Cerita dan settingnya bisa macem-macem, tapi yang jelas melibatkan SN/NS. Bacanya ga akan makan waktu lama, kok.
1. Kacamata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Drabble fics ini sebenarnya adalah fic yang sy tulis demi ikutan game di salah satu forum yang sy ikuti. Dibuat dadakan berdasarkan prompt yang diberikan, jadinya ya hasilnya kaya gini. Ada yang manis, ada yang imut dan ada yang konyol juga :D Jadi, baca aja. Ga makan waktu lama kok ;)

* * *

><p>Naruto mengamati kacamata yang kini berada di tangannya. Kacamata milik Sasuke yang ia temukan tergeletak begitu saja. Sasuke pasti tak sengaja meninggalkannya saat terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar Naruto tadi pagi.<p>

"Bagaimana rasanya ya, jika kita memakai kacamata?" gumamnya sambil mengenakan kacamata tersebut.

Dan... apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Naruto takjub. Ternyata, pandangannya menjadi lebih terang dan jelas! Angka-angka di kalender yang biasanya tampak agak kabur, kini menjadi lebih jelas.

Naruto berpaling pada foto Sasuke yang tergantung di dinding. Ia menjadi semakin takjub saat melihat betapa jernihnya foto tersebut di matanya saat ini. Sasuke ternyata lebih tampan daripada apa yang Naruto lihat selama ini!

Wajah Naruto bersemu menyadari bahwa ia telah 'merugi' selama ini. Ia tahu, Sasuke memang tampan. Namun yang tidak ia sadari adalah bahwa Sasuke ternyata lebih memesona daripada apa yang ia duga selama ini!

Pantas saja gadis-gadis itu selalu mengejar Sasuke, pikir Naruto. Rupanya para gadis itu dapat melihat lebih jauh dan lebih dalam lagi daripada apa yang dapat Naruto lihat...

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tengah memasuki kamarnya.

"Naruto, apa kau melihat kacamataku? Kurasa aku meninggalkannya di ka..." kata Sasuke, namun tergantung begitu saja saat melihat Naruto yang kini masih mengenakan kacamata miliknya.

"Oh, maaf, aku hanya mencobanya," balas Naruto.

Naruto hendak melepaskan kacamata Sasuke, namun dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tahu, kacamata itu tampak cocok sekali dengan wajahmu, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau ukuran kacamata itu cocok untukmu dan kau suka, kacamata itu boleh untukmu. Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau sukai, kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Eh, tapi bagaimana denganmu? Kau 'kan memerlukan kacamata ini?"

"Ah, aku bisa membelinya lagi," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke memang tampan sekali, pikir Naruto. Aku akan selalu mengenakan kacamata ini agar aku dapat selalu menikmati ketampanannya.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil menepuk bahu Naruto, "temani aku mencari kacamata baru."

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat sambil membetulkan letak kacamata barunya. Kacamata pemberian Sasuke, makhluk paling tampan di dunia!

THE END


	2. Permen

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Sakura kelihatannya sangat senang bisa memberikan hadiah itu pada Sasuke. Hadiah berupa sekotak permen cokelat yang rasanya tentu saja manis. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.<p>

Padahal Sasuke tidak suka yang manis-manis, termasuk permen pemberian Sakura ini. Namun ia juga tak kuasa menolaknya karena tak ingin menyinggung Sakura. Yeah, meskipun dikenal dingin, kadang sisi kemanusiaan Sasuke dapat juga menguasai dirinya. Sehingga, iapun berusaha mengatur emosinya dengan berpura-pura menerima hadiah dari Sakura dengan senang hati.

Lagipula, toh ada Naruto yang akan menghabiskan semua permen ini, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto memang suka setiap kali Sasuke memberinya permen. Namun, tentu saja Naruto tak tahu bahwa bagi Sasuke, ia hanya menjadi 'tong sampah' yang menampung permen-permen pemberian Sakura. Sehingga, dengan suka cita ia melahap semua permen tersebut, cemilan yang dalam pikiran seorang Naruto adalah bukti kasih sayang Sasuke padanya.

Namun, lama kelamaan Naruto mulai muak dihujani dengan permen-permen 'buangan' Sasuke. Ia merasa berat badannya meningkat sehingga tak lagi lincah seperti dulu. Giginya pun sering sakit. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Namun, Naruto pun tak tega menolak pemberian Sasuke. Sebab, ia khawatir Sasuke akan tersinggung dan memutuskan hubungan baik yang sudah terjalin semenjak si rambut emo itu kembali ke Konoha. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto mulai berpikir untuk 'membuang' permen pemberian Sasuke pada... Sakura.

Silakan membayangkan sendiri bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat menerima kembali permen yang pernah ia berikan pada Sasuke. Juga, silakan membayangkan bagaimana kebingungan Naruto menanggapi reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya aneh dan terlalu 'meledak'.

Namun, satu hal yang tak perlu kalian bayangkan adalah reaksi Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa ulahnya telah terungkap. Ia berlindung di hutan Konoha demi menghindari kekesalan Sakura, sambil memeluk sekotak permen yang belum sempat ia hadiahkan pada Naruto...

END


	3. Detektif

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya yang tembem.<p>

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Sasuke, khawatir.

Naruto menunjukkan mangkuk berisi ramen yang ia bawa dari dapur. Di dalam mangkuk itu hanya ada ramen dan pelengkapnya. Tapi... agak kering karena kuahnya nyaris tak bersisa.

"Tadinya ramen ini masih panas sekali, jadi aku membiarkannya supaya dingin, supaya aku bisa memakannya. Tapi kemudian aku ketiduran dan ketika bangun, kuah ramen-ku sudah tidak ada," tutur Naruto di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu mengajak Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto, heran.

"Mencari pencuri kuah ramen-mu," jawab Sasuke mantap.

Maka, layaknya seorang detektif, Sasuke mulai menyelidiki kasus hilangnya kuah ramen Naruto. Ia langsung memilih orang pertama yang dapat ia temui : Itachi.

"Aniki," tegur Sasuke, "apakah Aniki tadi ke dapur dan meminum kuah ramen milik Naruto?"

Itachi memandang adiknya dengan heran bercampur bingung.

"Iya, kuah ramen-ku dihabiskan oleh pencuri," timpal Naruto sambil menunjukkan mangkuk berisi ramen yang kering.

Itachi mengamati isi mangkuk tersebut, lalu memandang dua wajah bocah enam tahun di depannya secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian, tawanya meledak!

"Aniki! Mengapa Aniki tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" sergah Sasuke tak senang.

Itachi akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Sambil menahan agar tawanya tak meledak lagi, ia mengacak-acak rambut dua sahabat yang masih lugu tersebut.

"Begini, ya... Kuah ramen Naruto itu habis bukan karena dicuri. Kuah itu habis diresap oleh mie yang ada dalam ramen ini," jelas Itachi sambil tersenyum. Masih merasa geli.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Sasuke, tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Ya karena memang sudah seperti itu. Mie terbuat dari tepung yang sifatnya menyerap air. Jadi, kalau mie-nya direndam di air, lama-kelamaan mie itu akan menyerap air tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, kita selalu dianjurkan menyantap ramen saat masih hangat, saat kuah-nya belum diserap oleh mie-nya sampai habis," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang. Kini mereka sudah mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, aku akan memakan ramen pada saat masih panas, supaya aku tetap bisa menikmati kuah-nya yang enak itu," janji Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Masih geli melihat tingkah kedua detektif cilik (gagal) di depannya.

END


	4. Senyum

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Sudah lima menit berlalu, namun Naruto tetap saja memandang wajah Sasuke. Walaupun berusaha tak peduli, lama-kelamaan Sasuke merasa jengah juga.<p>

"Dobe! Apa di wajahku ada yang aneh sampai kau memandangku seperti itu?" sergah Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

"Oh, kau menyadarinya, ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah polos, "aku hanya menunggu kapan kau akan tersenyum. Habis, bibirmu itu lho, tidak pernah melengkung ke atas..."

"Kau sudah tahu aku orangnya seperti ini. Jadi apa yang kau tunggu adalah sia-sia. Aku tidak akan pernah tersenyum konyol seperti dirimu," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Sesekali, cobalah tersenyum, Sasuke. Semua orang akan menyukai senyummu," bujuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan tersenyum untuk semua orang karena bagiku itu konyol!"

"Baiklah, Teme. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau tersenyum. Asalkan kau mau berbuat seperti diriku," kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Aku selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, tapi... tidak dengan hatiku. Hatiku hanya untuk... kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud," kata Naruto sambil mengerling pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang, tak mengira akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir Naruto. Sesuatu yang membahagiakan kini menguasai dirinya. Lalu... ia balas memandang Naruto dengan seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Senyum Sasuke, juga hatinya, hanya untuk seseorang...

END


	5. Ciuman

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N :

Hanya fic iseng yang mempertanyakan 'pendapat' sebagian penulis fanfiction yang menganggap bahwa berciuman dalam waktu lama—dan _hot_—akan membuat pelakunya kehabisan napas dan mau tak mau harus berhenti berciuman untuk mengambil napas. Apa benar kejadiannya akan selalu seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba dan bertengger di jendela kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali membaca. Naruto mengerutkan kening saat melihat apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Sasuke, lalu mendengus pelan.<p>

"Teme, menurutmu, berapa lama kita bisa berciuman?" tanya Naruto sambil melompat masuk ke dalam kamar, sekonyong-konyong.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. _Draft_pertama novel _Paradise__:__Kissing_karya Hatake Kakashi—yang dimaksudkan untuk meneruskan _Icha__Icha__Paradise_karya mendiang Jiraiya—kini tak lagi menarik baginya. Ya, daripada hanya membaca kisah dua tokoh fiktif yang berciuman, tentunya akan lebih menarik mendiskusikannya dengan Naruto. Syukur-syukur jika Naruto tak berkeberatan melakukannya….

"Entahlah. Kurasa sampai kita berdua kehabisan napas atau jantung kita berdua berdebar terlalu kencang sehingga kita perlu menenangkan diri," jawab Sasuke serius.

"Ayolah, kita berdua adalah orang-orang terlatih yang terbiasa bertarung sejak kecil. Kita bisa mengatur napas kita agar pada saat berciuman, kita tidak akan kehabisan napas. Kupikir tidak jauh berbeda antara keadaan kita pada saat berciuman dengan keadaan pada saat kita bertarung," sanggah Naruto.

"Oh ya? Entahlah, hal itu tak terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya. Kita 'kan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, Dobe," balas Sasuke, "maksudku, benar-benar berciuman. Bukan ciuman karena ketidaksengajaan seperti pada saat kita masih anak-anak dulu…."

"Jadi, kau setuju bahwa dengan mengatur pernapasan kita, maka kita dapat berciuman dalam waktu lama?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto pun demikian, tetap memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat. Kemudian, untuk beberapa lama, tak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Hening.***

* * *

><p>Rumah Kakashi, dua jam kemudian.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, tadi sore Sasuke-kun menitipkan ini padaku," kata Iruka sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar pada Kakashi yang baru saja tiba di rumah. Setelah itu, Iruka kembali meneruskan kegiatan memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Wah, cepat sekali dia membacanya. Ada baiknya kalau untuk seterusnya, anak itu tetap kujadikan _proof__reader_-ku," komentar Kakashi sambil membuka amplop.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah menemukan penggantiku. Terus terang, aku tidak suka membaca novelmu yang penuh dengan adegan mesum itu," sahut Iruka dari dalam dapur, di sela-sela kesibukannya memasak.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis menanggapi komentar Iruka. Dengan tak sabar ia mengeluarkan naskah yang terjilid rapi. Keningnya berkerut dan sorot mata sayunya semakin meredup saat membaca tulisan yang ditulis besar-besar di sampul naskah.

PERBAIKI SEMUA ADEGAN CIUMAN!***

END

* * *

><p>AN :

Kesimpulannya, ciuman tidak akan membuatmu kehabisan napas :D


	6. Tantangan

Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu, mengapa novel karangan Ero-sannin sangat membosankan, Teme?"<p>

"Karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahami isinya, Dobe?"

"Teme! Tega sekali kau bicara seperti itu!"

"..."

"Aku merasa bosan karena... isi novel itu tidak 'menantang', Teme."

"Tidak menantang bagaimana, Dobe?"

"Tidak menantang karena aku sudah tak dapat membayangkan apa-apa saat membacanya. Misalnya, saat membaca adegan pasangan kekasih yang berpacaran, aku sudah tak dapat membayangkan lagi bagaimana asyiknya berpacaran berdasarkan apa yang tertulis dalam novel itu. Semuanya terasa biasa saja. Membosankan, Teme."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu? Kakashi saja tidak merasa bosan, padahal dia jauh lebih pintar daripada dirimu, Dobe."

"Teme, aku berbeda dengan Kakashi yang hanya bisa membayangkan, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenikmatan isi novel itu karena aku sudah merasakannya, melakukannya dalam kehidupanku. Bersamamu, Teme..."

"Dobe! Kita tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! Jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Kupikir itulah alasanmu kembali ke Konoha, untuk melakukannya denganku..."

"Dobe, kau tahu, kau adalah perayu yang sangat buruk. Kata-katamu lebih buruk daripada gombal."

"Jadi, kau tahu rayuan apa yang lebih baik? Bisa mengajariku, Teme? Mengajariku apa-apa yang tidak ada dalam novel Ero-sannin?"

"Hn."


	7. Merambat

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke membuka jendela kamar Naruto lebar-lebar. Naruto membiarkan saja meskipun merasa bahwa perbuatan Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya. Sebab, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tidak peduli pada lingkungan di sekitarnya. Jendela kamar terbuka atau tertutup, baginya sama saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sasuke sambil menengok ke sisi kiri jendela kamar, "apa bagusnya tumbuhan merambat itu?"

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto lalu duduk tepi jendela, "tumbuhan itu punya hak untuk hidup. Biarkan saja di situ. Lagipula, aku menyukainya, kok."

"Aku tahu hobimu yang suka sekali pada tanaman. Tapi, apakah kau tidak khawatir tumbuhan merambat itu akan merusak meteran listrik itu?" balas Sasuke sambil 'menunjuk' ke arah meteran listrik dengan dagunya. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti enggan menjelaskan.

Naruto ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Benar juga, puncak tumbuhan merambat yang melingkari pipa air itu sudah menyentuh bagian bawah meteran listrik. Namun, ia tetap saja tak mengerti, apa yang harus ia khawatirkan dari tumbuhan itu? Tumbuhan itu tidak mungkin dapat merusak meteran listrik seperti kata Sasuke.

"Tumbuhan itu juga akan mengganggu aku," kata Sasuke lagi. Masih dengan nada 'malas'.

"Mengganggu bagaimana?"

Sasuke berpaling pada Naruto dengan pandangan tak suka. Seperti berkata bahwa ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tak mengerti juga maksudnya.

"Mengganggu bagaimana?" ulang Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu menjawab dengan berat, "aku akan kesulitan memanjat pipa air itu jika hendak ke kamarmu."

"Kenapa kau harus memanjat pipa itu segala? Kau 'kan bisa lewat pintu?"

"Iya, tapi itu hanya terjadi jika kau sedang berada di sini. Bagaimana jika aku sedang ingin menemuimu tapi kau sedang tak berada di kamarmu?"

Naruto tercengang. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau punya dua pilihan. Pertama, kau bisa memiliki kunci duplikat dari kamarku ini," kata Naruto serius.

"Lalu... apa pilihan kedua?" tanya Sasuke, penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Kau bisa pindah ke kamar ini sekaligus memiliki kunci duplikat kamarku," jawab Naruto diikuti senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Lupa bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan menyukainya. Asalkan kau tidak lagi memanjat pipa air dan membahayakan dirimu, Teme-ku," lanjut Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Ia sudah menentukan pilihannya.


	8. Werewolf

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Sasuke sedang kesal. Seharian ini di sekolah, Naruto bersikap sangat aneh terhadapnya. Setiap kali melihat Sasuke, si rambut pirang-tegak-menjulang itu akan tampak terkejut. Kemudian, wajahnya akan memucat, lalu lari meninggalkan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sasuke adalah makhluk buruk rupa yang jahat.<p>

Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya bila membiarkan Naruto berbuat seperti itu terhadapnya. Maka, saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah. Hendak berbicara dengan Si Dobe.

Lagi-lagi Naruto bersikap aneh saat melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan. Namun kali ini Sasuke tak membiarkannya. Saat Naruto lagi-lagi berusaha lari dari Sasuke, Si Teme segera mengejar. Sasuke harus segera menuntaskan masalah ini.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran di sekitar sekolah yang cukup melelahkan (dan juga memalukan karena disaksikan pula oleh teman-teman sekolah mereka), Sasuke akhirnya berhasil menyusul Naruto. Dengan wajah garang, Sasuke memojokkan Naruto di sebuah sudut gedung.

"Kenapa kamu selalu kabur dariku? Apakah aku tampak sangat menakutkan bagimu?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Mulutnya tampak hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun sulit untuk terbuka.

Sasuke melihat kilatan ketakutan di mata Naruto. Membuat siswa kelas dua SD itu diam-diam jatuh iba pada teman sebayanya tersebut.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini nadanya lebih ramah.

Naruto menggeleng dan menjawab, "bukan itu. Soalnya, semalam aku bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya mimpi dengan sikap aneh Naruto?

"Tapi jangan marah ya," pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Iya. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ng... semalam aku bermimpi. Kita berdua sedang bermain bersama dan tiba-tiba... kamu berubah menjadi _werewolf_. Aku ketakutan karena kamu menyeramkan sekali. Makanya, kalau melihatmu, aku jadi teringat pada mimpiku semalam," jelas Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke tercengang. Ia butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk memahami penjelasan Naruto. Ia masih berpikir pada saat Naruto kembali berkata, "jangan marah ya."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk marah. Malah, jika tidak ingat untuk menjaga sikap sebagai keturunan Uchiha, ia akan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya menanggapi kekonyolan Naruto. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya mengajak Naruto pulang bersama dan melupakan kekonyolan Naruto hari itu.

Semoga malam nanti dia tidak bermimpi yang aneh-aneh lagi tentang aku, harap Sasuke dalam hati. Sangat sangat berharap demikian karena kejar-kejaran sepulang sekolah adalah pekerjaan yang memalukan dan melelahkan.

* * *

><p>END<p> 


	9. Ikatan

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>Naruto mencibir. Ia memang pernah menjadi murid terbodoh di kelas Iruka-sensei, tapi ia yakin, setidaknya ia punya satu hal yang bisa ia banggakan di depan Teme yang sombong itu. Setelah perdebatan mengenai kemampuan dan kepantasan menjadi seorang shinobi yang semuanya dimenangi oleh Sasuke, Naruto yakin bahwa kali ini ia akan membungkam kesombongan dan kesinisan Sasuke.<p>

"Tapi kau tidak punya siapa-siapa! Aku punya Iruka-sensei! Sedangkan kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu yang besar itu. Weee!" sergah Naruto lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sesuai harapan Nauto, Sasuke terdiam. Teman satu timnya itu membuang muka. Naruto merasa di atas angin.

"Iya, 'kan? Kau sendirian. Yah, dengan sikap seperti itu, mana ada yang mau menjadi temanmu," lanjut Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di balik tengkuknya, lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Merasa belum puas, ia menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang telah kalah itu.

"Kalau kau..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Ia tertegun melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang di ljuar dugaannya. Tidak ada wajah Sasuke yang kesal karena 'kalah' berdebat. Juga tak ada wajah _stoic _khas Sasuke yang—herannya—mampu melelehkan hati para gadis penggemarnya. Yang ada hanya wajah yang—menurut Naruto—aneh jika ditunjukkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tahu betul ekspresi wajah itu. Dahulu Naruto pernah menunjukkan ekspresi wajah seperti itu saat melihat ayah Shikamaru menjemput putranya dan Choji usai bermain di taman bermain. Juga, saat Naruto mendengar para orang tua melarang anak-anak mereka bermain bersama seorang _jinchuuriki_seperti dirinya. Itu... ekspresi wajah menahan rasa sakit akibat luka. Bukan luka pada tubuh, melainkan luka pada hati, tempat yang paling sulit untuk disembuhkan. Luka hati karena merasa seorang diri di dunia ini.

"Mmmm, Teme, sebenarnya ada yang kulupakan. Aku lupa bahwa ternyata aku juga memliki Tim 7. Aku punya Sakura, Kakashi-sensei dan... kau juga, Teme. Kau juga _memiliki_mereka, 'kan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sasuke membuang muka lagi, kali ini ke arah yang berlawanan. Naruto menghembuskan napas keras. Tampaknya ia gagal menghibur Si Teme yang menyebalkan itu. Yah, lagipula, untuk apa ia menghiburnya? Bukankah Sasuke itu...

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Naruto agak kesal, tapi kali ini diam saja.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke sudah berhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto.

"Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_yang khas, "sampai kapan kau akan berdiri saja di sana? Kita harus menemui Sakura dan Kakashi secepatnya. Sebentar lagi hari akan gelap."

Naruto tercengang. Sasuke rupanya sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang ia kenal! Apakah kata-kata Naruto barusan membawa pengaruh padanya?

"Dobe! Jangan membuat teman-teman kita menunggu!" sergah Sasuke setengah membentak. Tampak kesal melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri saja.

_Teman_... katanya? Jadi Sasuke pun merasa memiliki Tim 7? Jadi...

"Baik, Teme! Tunggu aku!"

Naruto—dengan wajah tersenyum lebar—bergegas menyusul Sasuke. Temannya. Salah seorang yang Naruto _miliki_ di dunia ini.

END

* * *

><p>AN:

Inspirasinya sih dari adegan pertengkaran Amaru dan Naruto di Naruto Shippuden The Movie : Bonds ;) Anggap aja ini awal dari niat saya untuk nerusin lagi multichapter yang terbengkalai.


	10. Tomat

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuman minjem karakter2nya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apa2 kecuali untuk membuat saya dan yang baca fic ini ngerasa senang ;D

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, berhentilah makan tomat," ujar Naruto sekonyong-konyong.<p>

"Apa aku pernah menyuruhmu berhenti makan ramen?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak pernah, sih... Tapi, kadang-kadang kau tampak seperti tomat. Padahal, mana ada tomat makan tomat?"

"Idiot. Aku tidak seperti tomat!"

"Mau bukti?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, lalu memberikan satu ciuman yang cukup lama bersarang di bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, tapi membiarkan saja. Lagipula, yang enak-enak seperti ini, siapa sih, yang sudi melepasnya?

Naruto menarik wajahnya, lalu menyodorkan sebuah cermin. Bayangan Sasuke terpantul di sana. Wajah Teme ternyata memerah. Mirip sekali dengan warna tomat.

END

* * *

><p>AN :

Satu lagi bukti bahwa Sasuke tuh calon menantu Kushina : mereka sama2 berhubungan dengan TOMAT#maksa


	11. Kacamata 2

**Disclaimers : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

Mengenal Naruto berarti telah siap memiliki seorang teman yang unik. Yah, barangkali tak seunik (baca : seaneh) Shino. Namun, di mata Sasuke, Naruto adalah teman yang unik.

Unik karena Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri mengenakan ikat kepala konyol dan jubah lebay ke mana-mana. Konyol di mata Sasuke karena... hei, dia pikir dia itu pendekar, apa? Lagipula, dengan rambut mencuat seperti itu, ikat kepala bukanlah aksesoris yang diperlukan. Naruto telah menggunakan benda yang tak perlu. Dan jubah itu, tak perlu komentar panjang untuk menunjukkan letak kebodohannya, bukan?

"Cobalah berpenampilan lebih cerdas, Dobe," kata Sasuke, hanya sesaat setelah Naruto mendapatkan penolakan dari Sakura untuk yang ke... ehm, Sasuke lupa. Tidak penting.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penasihat fashion untukku?"

"Sejak aku bosan melihat pandangan meremehkan orang-orang setiap kali, secara kebetulan, kita berjalan bersama."

Meski pada awalnya menunjukkan sedikit sanggahan, Naruto menuruti juga saran Sasuke. Hari berikutnya, ia menampakkan diri di sekolah tanpa ikat kepala dan jubah kebanggaannya. Hanya mengenakan jeans, plaid shirt, sneakers dan apa itu... kacamata?

Oke. Naruto kini tampak layaknya pelajar kebanyakan. Kelihatan lebih cerdas dan...

"Keren..." desis Hinata, terpana saat hampir berpapasan dengan Naruto di selasar sekolah. Tumben anak pemalu itu tidak gagap.

Di belakang Hinata, sejumlah gadis juga mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Sasuke dapat melihat kilatan kekaguman pada mata mereka.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Naruto menjadi keren, itu adalah haknya. Tapi imbas dari perubahan positif itu yang tak disukai olehnya. Sasuke tidak suka jika gadis-gadis itu memandang dirinya seperti melihat mobil sport paling keren. Dan kini, Sasuke pun tak dapat menerima jika Naruto menerima tatapan serupa. Tak dapat dibiarkan!

"Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil melepas kacamata Naruto, "ikat kepala lebih cocok untuk wajahmu."

END


End file.
